


Pleasure chamber

by Yoshishisha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Boyd can be ridiculous sometimes, and Erica really needs him to give a hint when he's joking





	Pleasure chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in september 2017. I'm going through my writing folder and publishing anything that can stand alone. The prompt was "Would you like to visit my pleasure chamber?" and I couldn't not make it ridiculous.

"Would you like to visit my pleasure chamber?"

"I can't believe you just said that," Erica laughed as she crawled over the back of the sofa to settle in Boyd's lap.

"Otherwise, I could grant you exclusive access to my man cave," Boyd continued, undeterred.

For a moment, Erica remained speechless, wondering if that was it; if she'd finally gone too far and broken her boyfriend.

She knew he wasn't the emotionless brick he sometimes pretended to be, obviously: she wouldn't be dating him if that was the case. It was true however that his sense of humour tended to blindside her, as she never quite expected it.

"You can't say that with a straight face, champion,” she said eventually. “You’ve gotta give us some sign that you’re joking at least.”

His lips lifted into a smirk, though he still tried to maintain his charade. “I would never – “

Erica shut him up with a kiss before he could try and mess with her even more than he already was. His façade finally broke and he chuckled against her lips, pressing back against her. “I see how it is,” he said when they parted. His grin had widened, and Erica couldn’t help but fall in love again with the bright joy in Boyd’s eyes as he did. “You only kiss me when you want me to shut up, is that it?”

“Lies and slander!” Erica proclaimed. She dramatically rested her hand over her heart. “I mostly kiss you when you’re being a smug bastard,” she corrected, leaning forward to drop a kiss on the tip of his nose. She didn’t restrain her giggle when Boyd rolled his eyes. She knew she’d gotten the last word anyway.


End file.
